The present invention relates to equipment and methods for administering cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR). It more particularly relates to emergency administration of mouth-to-mouth resuscitation to patients or victims in public areas or in various locations within an employer's work site.
In performing CPR on patients or victims, there is a possibility that the attendant or rescuer can contract one or more serious communicable diseases or viruses. These diseases and viruses include the Hepatitis "B" virus and the human immunodeficiency virus (H/V) which can lead to the development of acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS). According to an Alabama study reported in a very recent issue of the American Journal of Public Health, the Hepatitis "B" virus, which can be fatal, is not only more prevalent but is more easily transmitted (from patient to dentist) than is the AIDS virus. These viruses can be spread from the victim to the rescuer via the victim's blood or other bodily fluids. Blood, though not immediately visible, may be present in the victim's saliva due to a facial injury, for example.
To prevent the transmission of the virus through the area of the mouth of the rescuer, protective masks are often used, most having one-way valves. Examples of such masks are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,625,351, 4,944,291, 5,020,529, 3,802,428, 4,819,628, 4,856,506 and 4,697,587. (These and each of the other patents and publications mentioned anywhere in this disclosure are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.) Since the diseases can also be transmitted through the skin, protective (e.g., latex, vinyl) gloves should be worn by the person or persons carrying out the resuscitation. The gloves protect the rescuer's hands, especially when clearing a victim's throat of obstructions.
Unfortunately, when CPR or mouth-to-mouth resuscitation is needed or required, these masks and gloves are often not available. This has two unfortunate consequences. First, the potential rescuer may choose not to even attempt CPR or mouth-to-mouth resuscitation for fear of contracting a potentially deadly disease. Since time is of the essence and a willing rescuer is often not immediately available, the victim may then die of the potential rescuer chooses not to administer CPR. Second, if the victim in fact does have such disease then the rescuer may contract the disease and may subsequently become very ill or even die, and/or may infect someone else. It is also possible that the disease could be transmitted from the rescuer to the victim.
Since as a practical matter it is not possible for everyone to carry on his person masks and gloves, a serious problem and concern has developed. In fact, as reported on page 3A of the Jan. 8, 1992 issue of USA Today, New York City has enacted a law requiring public facilities to have available masks with one-way valves. Additionally, recent OSHA legislation, Standard 29 CFR Part 1910.1030, published in the Federal Register of Dec. 6, 1991, addresses an employer's responsibility in protecting employees from bloodborne pathogens during emergencies.
These disadvantages and problems could be overcome if there were a ready, convenient and dependable supply of masks and gloves in most if not all public areas and in populated areas of an employer's physical plant.